


李靖夫妇生活小记

by KRong1



Category: TVB版封神榜 - Fandom
Genre: TVB版封神榜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRong1/pseuds/KRong1
Summary: 没羞没躁的小日常
Relationships: 夫妻





	李靖夫妇生活小记

鬼方一战便是小半年，再次踏入陈塘关不由松了一口气，李靖腾出一只手慢慢搂住坐在自己前面人的腰往自己身上靠了靠。李靖把头搭在殷十娘的肩上对着她的耳根呼这热气，用鼻子轻轻蹭着她的耳朵。

“靖哥好好骑马，看路。”殷十娘伸手把搭在肩上的脑袋摆正，自己往李靖怀里缩了缩，手握住李靖揽着自己的手。

“我好困，我先睡会儿，到家记得叫我。”殷十娘说完便闭上了眼睛，李靖低头无奈的看着自己怀里的媳妇——自己的媳妇无论如何都要宠。催动胯下宝马浩浩荡荡往李府前进。

“十娘该起了咯，小懒虫快起来，到家了。”李靖低头面带笑意的一边捏着怀中人的脸颊一边温柔的换人醒来，殷十娘伸手拍掉李靖的手，仰着头真开眼睛望着李靖，突然撑起来亲了一口李靖，笑嘻嘻的翻身跳下马。李靖摸摸了自己被亲的地方，也翻身下马，讲缰绳递给下属，揽着殷十娘便往府内走去。安人和小姑子已经在前厅等候多时了，半个月前听闻李靖和殷十娘鬼方一战大获全胜高兴不已，早就在家等候他们了。“靖儿 十娘你们回来了啊，一路幸苦了，”“娘不幸苦，这次多亏了十娘，最后一战彻底击溃敌军获得大胜，是吧十娘。”李靖拍了拍十娘，笑着回答道。“那还不是靖哥的配合才能顺利攻破对方的防线。安人我和靖哥赶了一天的路快饿坏了，我们去吃饭吧。”殷十娘笑着对着安人撒起了娇。“对对，去吃饭，你看我一时激动都忘了你们还没吃饭。快快咱们去吃饭。”

“今天的菜真丰富，好久没有吃家里的饭菜了，谢谢安人！”殷十娘望了望满桌的菜激动起来，啃了半年的干粮都快忘了家里的菜是什么味道了。李靖揉了揉殷十娘的脑袋，拍了拍她的肩膀“就知道你耐不住了，娘，妹妹快坐吧。”

“靖哥，这个鸡肉超嫩你尝尝，安人你也尝尝。还有这鱼一点也不腥超好吃！”殷十娘忙活着给李靖和安人夹菜，李靖也笑嘻嘻给殷十娘夹菜这场面把坐在对面的霓裳给气死了。老安人放下碗看了看李靖开口道“静儿，你和十娘成亲这么久了不考虑要个孩子，我还想早点抱孙子呢。”

“娘，我是跟十娘成亲有些时日了，但是我和十娘暂时还不想要孩子。这战事连连军中人手又不够这时候要了个孩子太麻烦了。”李靖把嘴里的东西咽下去清了清嗓子慎重的回答道。

“那这次鬼方一战鬼方不是答应不在来犯，愿意年年向大商进贡了吗。那应该能休息一段时间了吧。”老安人似乎还是没放弃继续问李靖，十娘的肚子这么长时间都没有消息，她这颗想早日抱孙子的心就放不下。

“话是这么说但是也不能放松，军营那边还是得时刻关注着。娘，你放心这时机成熟了我让十娘给你生个大胖孙子，不，两个行了吧。你就放心吧！”李靖握住老安人的手郑重的说道。

“那…那也行吧，你们刚胜利归来我特意让下人们买了一坛好酒，我叫他们拿了给你们开了，一定要喝了尝尝！”老安人朝下人招了招手，手遮住嘴对着下人吩咐了什么，下人就退下拿酒去了。

“将军这是老妇人特地给将军准备的酒，埋了十几年味道特别纯。”下人一边给李靖倒酒一边跟将军说道。李靖端起碗闻了闻，的确是好酒，送到嘴边一口气干了，意犹未尽又给自己倒满了酒，看了看自己旁边眼巴巴望着自己手中酒的殷十娘，把就碗递到她跟前，对殷十娘挑了挑眉。殷十娘双手接过碗一口气干了“这酒真的是好酒入口味道特别纯口感有特别绵！靖哥我还要喝一碗！”

“那可不行，你要是喝醉了今天这李府还不被你拆了。下次再让你喝个够！”李靖捏了捏殷十娘的鼻尖，从她手里拿过酒碗，给自己倒满，不顾殷十娘在旁边闹腾的要喝酒就是不给。两三碗下去，李靖也觉得不能喝太多，明天还要上朝交代战事的结果。拉着殷十娘告别老安人和妹妹便回了房。但谁也没想到老安人吩咐了下人在酒里下了春药，不过半个时辰药力就会发挥到极致，想要克制都难。

入夜屋内，李靖坐在桌前阅读着各种竹简，人不在军营，事倒是一件没少，都要一件一件处理，殷十娘靠在李靖旁边仔细整理着盔甲，手拿着一块布，将盔甲里里外外擦了个干净。李靖虽是在看竹简但不知是酒劲的原因还是什么原因，心中总有一股欲火怎么克制都不行。瞧了瞧旁边的殷十娘还是和平常一样检查盔甲，心中冒出一个想法…

“明天我可以不去上朝吗，反正也没我什么事，我就在家睡个好觉，不到中午不起床！”殷十娘转头靠在李靖手臂上，眼睛望着李靖半认真半撒娇的说道。李靖腾出另一只手捏了捏十娘的脸，低下头对着殷十娘的嘴唇深情的吻了下去“行，我去就我去十娘你就在家里等我就行。”殷十娘双手环住李靖的脖子用舌头撬开李靖的唇齿，两人的舌头在一起转了一圈，松开时殷十娘轻轻的咬了一下李靖的嘴唇。

“早点睡，明天还要早起呢。”殷十娘松开手站了起来高兴的抱着盔甲坐到床边将盔甲叠好放在床边，将第二天要穿的衣服也一件一件的准备好。李靖被殷十娘的吻弄得更加燥热起来，再也没有什么心思看竹简了，眼睛就盯着殷十娘看。殷十娘也发现了李靖一直盯着自己看。

“看啥一直看着我，早点过来睡，不然，不然靖哥你的被子我就不给你了！”殷十娘抱起李靖的被子顺势就想跑，李靖哪肯，站起身就要追殷十娘。

“靖哥来啊，来啊，追我啊，追不到我今天就别和我睡了，快来追我！”

“十娘你别跑，我今天要是抓不到你，我今天就睡书房去！”

屋内热热闹闹，丝毫没有想要睡觉的意思，在外面偷听的老安人可是快急疯了，好不容易让靖儿喝下了下了春药的酒可不能就这么让两个人胡闹给搅黄了。不由扯起嗓子朝屋内喊到

“靖儿，这么晚了还不睡啊？快点睡觉，明天还要早起呢。听见没啊！”

殷十娘抱着被子瞬间停了下来，对着李靖无辜的眨了眨眼睛，眼睛往门的方向使了个眼色，李靖三步并作两步来到殷十娘跟前一把抓住殷十娘的手腕，头慢慢靠到殷十娘耳边

“我抓到你了，今天晚上你别想跑了！”

“娘，我们睡了！你也早点休息吧！”李靖立起身子，对着门大声回到，顺手掐灭了蜡烛，抱住殷十娘就往床走。把殷十娘放在床上，自己顺手也压在她身上，从殷十娘怀里抽出被子扔到床下。殷十娘一时也没反应过来，今天自己是兴奋了点但李靖这么主动还是少有的事情。

“靖哥，你，你要干啥！快！快去睡觉！”

“十娘啊，今天的确只需要一个被子就够了，而且我怕今天你一时半会也没办法睡了。”李靖一点一点解开殷十娘的里衫，露出平滑光嫩的肌肤，李靖手指在殷十娘的肚子上轻轻划过，殷十娘略低感到紧张，双手紧紧攥着床单，任由李靖褪去自己的衣物。

“又不是第一次了，你紧张个啥。”李靖对着殷十娘糯糯的嘴唇亲了下去，舌头探入殷十娘口中相互交缠在一起，好不容易分开时舌头带出很多唾液。此时两人已经动情了，接着春药情欲博发。李靖眼睛都变红了，一只手揉搓着殷十娘的双峰，舌头在殷十娘的小腹上慢慢滑动，另一只手慢慢揉着她的花穴。快感让殷十娘已经忍不住了，仰着头尽力不让自己发出声音。李靖用舌头在殷十娘的双峰上打着转，用嘴轻轻的吸着乳头，用牙咬了咬乳头。

“靖哥快，我要…要…快一点。”殷十娘再也忍不住开口对李靖说道，双手也不由得松开床单抱住李靖脖子，李靖手搭在殷十娘腰上，褪去下身亵裤，身下那物早已又涨又挺，在殷十娘的花穴来回磨蹭，殷十娘感到一阵酥麻感不由抓住李靖的肩膀，下面花穴只有几下的摩擦已经流出不少液体，身体已经被李靖撩拨的不行。殷十娘对着李靖的脸呼出阵阵热气，双手也不由得在李靖身上开始摸索了起来，不得不说李靖常年在外征战身材不是一般的好，手摸过胸肌的触感让殷十娘多捏了几下。

殷十娘一路向下摸到李靖粗大的阳物来回摩擦了几下，李靖闷哼了一下，今天这次比平常打了许多，殷十娘别过头握住阳物慢慢往自己的花穴送去。

“啊…恩…好大…”这阳物在外就这么大，进入体内不知道还会不会变。殷十娘转过头来正视李靖，轻轻的拨弄这李靖的头发，李靖吻了吻殷十娘的手，慢慢将阳物伸进了殷十娘的最深处，李靖抽出大半根阳物又狠狠的插了进去。李靖不由加快速度来回抽插，力度和速度比平常快了许多。

“啊…啊…啊…”殷十娘忍不住发出喊声，手紧紧抓着李靖的肉 ，双腿不由挂在了李靖的腰间，满脸含春。交合啪嗒的声音连绵不绝，按照九深一浅的规矩两人已经交合了很久，李靖顿了顿，身子一挺，全部泄在了花穴里面。殷十娘不由叫了起来，花穴紧紧包住阳物，李靖心中的欲火仍没有被扑灭，双手扶住殷十娘的腰继续交合，速度一点没有慢下来。一直做到后半夜。两人相拥在一起睡了一晚，阳物还没有从花穴里面抽出…

屋外偷听的老安人听到屋内娇喘的声音 不由勾起一个笑容心想着“药效是真的好，这回应该能抱上孙子了吧。”

第二天，李靖摇了摇脑袋撑起身子望了望床上一片狼藉，在望望自己的阳物还没有拔出，一时间想不出昨天晚上和殷十娘做了多少次。李靖慢慢从殷十娘的花穴中抽出阳物拿着昨日的衣服擦干净自己的阳物，给自己收拾了一下，温柔的给殷十娘盖上被子。穿戴整齐后就骑马去上朝了，满脑子想着下朝之后该如何哄殷十娘，不哄好可能自己又要去睡书房了。

“李靖！你是狗吗！”一声怒喊穿透李府上空，殷十娘掀开被子低头发现自己一块青一块紫一动就浑身疼不由扯开嗓子对着门外怒吼一声，想要动身下床，下半身却疼的动不了，索性蒙头睡觉了，毕竟一晚上没怎么睡，到最后还是撑不住晕过去的…

“娘，你就由着那殷十娘在府上乱吼吗，这成何体统！”小姑子霓裳在老安人耳边用阴阳怪气的语调抱怨道，明摆着是说给老安人听的，老安人一点也没有生气反而面露喜色，吩咐下人准备红糖姜茶给殷十娘端去。

“你懂什么这可是件好事！说不定这次能为我们李家增添香火。”

“李靖，我不会放过你的！太疼了！”

两个月以后…

“恭喜将军 夫人有喜了！”


End file.
